Hidden Love
by dairiz12
Summary: AU FANFIC. What if Ziva was secretly admiring Gibbs. What happened when they collieded in the hallway 3 years ago? ZIBBS


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! :) just my imaginaton**

A/N: hope you enjoy the story! and it is a little AU.

* * *

><p>As I sit here, pondering about what is under your clothes, I realize that you are oblivious to anything pertaining to me. To you I am just another student, another pupil, another person to be taught a subject. I bet that you have a thousand women at your disposal and I only dream that you would choose me over any of them.<p>

"Ziva, will you demonstrate to the class how you would solve for x?" you ask, taking me out of my thoughts.

As I go up to the board to demonstrate, you slowly sit on the edge of your desk awaiting my answer with a smirk plastered on your face. If you would know what that smile does to me, you wouldn't use it, it sends a feeling of anticipation to kiss you. As I finish I return to my seat and it doesn't go unnoticed by you that I shift in it. Yet, apparently you don't call me on it.

"Now class do we all agree on Ziva's method?" you ask the class, and they all approve

"Very well, Ziva" you say as you turn back to the board. You were about to continue when the bell to announce the class was over sounded.

"Ziva, may I see you after school. I have something I need to talk to you about"

"Sure, the football team doesn't start practicing until a week from now. I'll be here as soon 8th period is over" I say with a smile.

* * *

><p>The day couldn't have gone any slower. I was anxious to get to his class and see him. As I walked in I saw him talking to the history teacher that was across the hall from him. She was pretty, single, and a redhead. I had heard that he had a thing for redheads, yet I wouldn't let that stop me. If a 250lbs, muscular, linebacker couldn't stop me from making a touchdown, I don't think this lady could stop me from getting him.<p>

As soon as he saw me, he gave the redhead a nod and left the classroom.

"Ziva, right on time like always." He said smiling

"Of course, if I wasn't then it wouldn't be like me, would it?" I told him with a smirk

"Of course" he said as he walked around his desk to where I was standing

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked eloquently

"Well truth is, is that I just wanted to ask you, is everything ok?" he asked looking into my eyes, as if searching for something

"Yea, why do you ask?" I ask him, as he walks past me to close the door of the classroom for more privacy and locks it. At first I panicked, but I realized that he was just concerned, nothing more.

"Because I've seen you act differently in class. You have not been your usual self lately."

Wow, I didn't know that he had noticed. I had been quieter lately, but mostly because I was afraid that if I would talk I would say something that would spill out the feeling I had towards him.

"Sir, not to be rude or disrespectful but I really don't think that, that is any of your concern" I prick at him

"Ziva, you know how many times I have told u not to call me sir, just call me Gibbs. And it is my concern because you are one of my students, I care for you all" he said sitting down on a student desk as I took the seat in front of him

-But not the way I would want you to care for me- I thought "Gibbs, believe me it doesn't concern you" as I try to look away

"Your expressions tell me otherwise, did I do something wrong, or did I offend you in any way?" he ask sincerely

I look back at him and smile, which he completely wasn't expecting at all.

"No, just the entire opposite." I decide to tell him everything, and I can't blame myself because he wanted to know

"What do you mean? I don't understand" he looked entirely perplexed and damn cute too.

"Ok, I will tell you why I've been acting like this, under one condition"

"Ok, shoot" he gives me ago-ahead nod

"Nothing will change, in the classroom setting, deal" I say as I tilt my head

"Deal" he says as he nods

"I have had the longest crush on you since I first met you my freshman year. That day in the hallway that you were so distracted by a text you were replying to, and I was such in a rush to get to the football tryouts that we collided into one another." I smiled at the memory

"Ah yes, I remember that day. I was texting my ex-girlfriend the date in which I would go pick-up my stuff from her house, when the next thing I remembered I was on my back with a person sprawled on my chest." He said laughing

"Oh, well yea, that day. When I looked up and I looked into your eyes, I was mesmerized. I felt the entire world stop and it only felt like you and I were the only people on the entire earth. I fell in love with your gaze, your touch, your scent, your smile, all of you. Then this year when I walked into your class, I couldn't believe that I would see you everyday and so I just silently admired you." I told him truthfully and looked away from him towards a window, trying to avoid his gaze

"Ziva, why didn't you tell me? I feel the same way." I immediately took my eyes of the window and looked at him.

"Really?" I ask, hesitantly

"Yes, of course. That day in the hallway was something I would never expect. When you looked up to me, I completely lost sight of everything, I couldn't believe what I was feeling and I knew that I had to stop those feelings. Yet, they are much stronger than me. The moment you walked in to my class, I felt like it was destiny. But I knew having you close and not being able to act on the feelings you stirred up, would be a living hell." He said looking at me shifting slightly so that we were somehow closer

"Only god knows how much I have suffered each day. Trying to hold back and not act on these strong feelings. But now, I can finally show you how much you mean to me"

Without giving me time to react and let it all sink in, his lips found mine. It was slow at first, as if he were testing the waters. Then he felt me respond to him and it turned into a heating passionate kiss. He slowly kissed my upper lip and then lower, as his tongue brushed against my lips, asking for permission to enter. I granted it with pleasure, I felt him take his time as I did. I as well savored every inch of his mouth, and slowly I trailed kisses all the way to his neck, where I slowly took a bite and then soothed it with a tender kiss.

I had always wanted to know what it would be like to leave my mark on him, and know I know. It is pure ecstasy. I returned to his awaiting mouth and kissed him desperately. We slowly pulled back for air as I rested my forehead against his.

"You know my parents are in Israel, and they aren't due for another two weeks" I tell him seductively as I lean in for a quick kiss

"Are you sure?" he asks me tenderly

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have made the offer. Now, your place or mine?"

"Mine, I want to have you in my bed" he says as he kisses me passionately, again

I pull back, and he moans in protest.

"I wanted to ask you, what were you and Mrs. Sheppard talking about when I walked in?" I ask with a hint of jealousy that doesn't go unnoticed by him

"Jealous?" he asks, while raising an eyebrow and smirking

"Maybe" I say as I look away from him

"Ziva,' he turns my head so that I am facing him now 'you look so cute when you're jealous" he says as he kisses me once more

"Jethro, stop avoiding the question and answer me" I demand him playfully

"I can get used to you call me Jethro" he said chuckling and burying his head against my neck

"Not unless you don't answer the question." I say as I lean my head to side so he can get a better angle on the spot he is now currently not moving from

"Fine,' he said as he trailed kisses all the way back to my mouth and gave me a quick peck on the lips, before he pulled back 'she wanted to know if I would have dinner with her" he said honestly

"And of course you said you were already with someone, right?" I ask him

"Well no, because I didn't know I was, until now.' He said smiling at me

"So you're still going to go out with her?" I ask with a tone of sadness and jealousy

"No, I told her that I had plans with someone else" he tells me

"Who?" I ask, knowing the answer already

"This person that is in my class, and I can't seem to get her out of my head, but I don't know if she is willing to go out with me" he says, pouting

"I don't think she would want to' I say as he looks up in shock 'I think she would love it" I tell him honestly and kiss him deeply

"Good, because I think I'm falling in love with her" he said smiling, as gazed at him in awe, before saying

"I love you Jethro."

"I love you too, Ziva" he says as he kisses me without no reservations

At the door a certain redhead, took in the site and walked away with a smile on her face. Thinking – finally brother, mom and dad would be so proud of you.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW! :D would be greatly appreciated. :D<strong>


End file.
